Until The Very End
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: All of the titans have been killed, and humanity is now free. Eren is going to be rewarded with the title of General, but he believes he is not needed anymore...


... I must... kill every last one of them...

... I must... for the glory of humanity...

"Eren! Eren!"

He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the open blue sky above him. A loud ring filled his ears as he moved his hands towards his face to look at them. "I'm... alive..." Eren thought, moving his fingers. Then it began to reoccur again- the voices calling for his name. They were all so familiar to him. A girl, and a boy, about the same age as Eren was, soon appeared in his sight. They shook him and cried with tears of relief. Eren looked at Mikasa, who had wiped her eyes with a big smile on her face. "Eren...you did it..." She managed to say.

"You killed them all! We did it! we are going to live forever!" Armin was the one who looked more happy. Both of the teens looked like they had been through the worst. They were filthy, and their clothes were almost torn up. Eren glanced at both of them, and felt confused. "I...did it..?" He thought. "I...killed them all... I can't believe it..." He somehow felt a smile develop on his face as his friends sat him up, only to give him a tight hug. He scanned the wide field and saw nothing but dead bodies everywhere- human corpses, and huge ones that smoked into the air. He saw the remaining humans standing all around the field, trying to come to their aid. Eren then realized the body they were sitting on- his own body. The body he had used to finally wipe out the titans that killed humans for years on end. It was an ugly, yet beautiful sight to see for Eren. Finally, he thought. Finally...he can be free to live. Eveyone can be free to live safely, possibly without the walls protecting them.

It was an exciting return for all. The townspeople were, although sad to lose loved ones, rejoicing with happiness to find out about the success. It took weeks for this to happen, and nobody ever thought it was possible. But everyone was alive and that was all that mattered to them. The remaining soldiers were rather hurt by the mass of the ones that were lost in battle. But they cheered each other up as they reminded each other of how they will finally be able to live in a safe world. Armin and Mikasa chatted happily with their friends about their teamwork. "Mother would have been so proud of me..." Mikasa said, trying not to tear. Armin hugged her and said, "I bet she's watching down upon you right now and smiling at this very moment."

"I bet she is. I bet all of our loved ones are," Connie adds, as he grins at Eren. The young teen smiled passionately at his friends, grateful to have amazing people like them in his life. He was grateful that they were alive.

"I think all of this loss and fighting was well worth our time. I mean... if we never would have done something, we would have been extinct by now." Sasha points out. Jean aggreed with her and patted Eren's shoulder with a grin. "Sasha is right. Honestly, I really give it up to you Eren. Thank you. For saving us all."

Eren just looked at him, and glanced at everyone else. He didn't say a word yet, for he didn't truly believe he was a hero. He felt like his job was done and over with along with the rest of them. But as the memories ran through his mind of all of the things he's been through, along with all of his friends, he felt almost at peace. It was such a great feeling that he couldn't help but tear up himself. Armin couldn't help but hug him first, along with Mikasa. "Don't cry," she said in his ear. "Everything is all good, just like we hoped for."

"Y-yeah...I guess it really is..." Eren managed to say. Soon all of his friends joined in on the group hug and giggled in happiness.

Unfortunately the group had to be let go when Levi and Hanji immediately walked in. Everyone looked at them both in silence as Hanji skipped over to Eren and held his cheeks. "There's my heroic little shifter, you!" She squealed, in her usual happy mood. Eren looked up at her in suprise as she let her go. "Is anything ok?" He asks.

"Just perfect. In fact, Levi has a suprise for you." Hanji replies, and guestured over to Levi. Evryone turns to listen to what he has to say- what could Levi possibly have as a surprise for Eren? Exhaling, Levi tells him, "Eren... we have negotiated a reward for your great efforts ever since the moment you exterminated the Titans. Now, I didn't want to spoil anything, but I guess our asses decided to come over here and tell you." He pauses, and Hanji smiles, wanting him to say more. Soon, Levi finally told Eren of his suprise. "We are premoting you to General. You'll now be known as General Eren Jaeger."

Everyone gasps in amazement and suddenly cheers for Eren, who was completely misunderstood. "Me..? A General? I couldn't do that."

"What?! Why would you say that?! That is the most highest title a soldier can even get up to! How can you say such a thing?!" Sasha couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, aren't you excited? You finally, after all these years of fighting and pain and bloodshed, defeated all the titans and now are being rewarded with a great title. Does that not mean anything to you?" Armin asked his friend. Eren shrugs and smiles. "I don't know...I just...I just can't believe it! I...I don't think I am of any use anymore, you know?"

Mikasa gave him a puzzled look and grabbed his shoulders. "What makes you say such a thing?"

Eren blinks and looks at his hands, not saying anything else. It was an awkward, eerie silence that bothered Levi on the inside. "Anyway," he broke the silence. "The ceremony will begin tomorrow morning. You all should get to sleep. Its...its been a long day. It is the least you can do for yourselves."

The captain and squad leader walk out together, leaving all of the comrads to put themselves to bed. The night was calm and still, and Eren could hear crickets chirp outside his window. He sat up and stared out of the window, watching the full moon glow with his emerald eyes. It was probably around midnight, and he has not felt sleepy at all yet. He had so many thoughts go through his mind. Eren felt...different. He felt useless, although in a good way. He felt a deep relief in his body, as if there was no need for him to be there. He remembered all the times he raged and fought for what he thought was right and true, where he wanted revenge for his mother's death. All the things he's done, all of the things he's been through, paid off greatly. It was like he wasn't needed anymore...as if... he wasn't of use to anyone anymore. The people were safe, and the world was now free. What more can he do?

Eren got up from bed and walked out of the room where everyone was sleeping. He made sure nobody heard him as he softly walked down the wooden hallway. "Eren," a voice called. Cursing in his head, he slowly turned around to see Mikasa up, holding a candle. "Mikasa... what are you doing up?" He asked, trying to look curious.

Mikasa exhales and walks up to him. "More importantly Eren, what are you doing up?"

"I... I just wanted some fresh air." He lies.

"You know you'll get caught if your awake at this time."

"I don't care. I can't sleep. I don't need you bossing me around, Mikasa." Eren spins back around to walk away from her, yet Mikasa uses her free arm to grab a hold of his arm. "Don't walk away from me. You've been acting very strange. Please tell me what's wrong." She demands. Eren yanks his arm free from her hand and doesn't look at her. "I'm fine, Mikasa. Leave me alone!"

"No," Mikasa replies sharply, slamming the candle on a small table. "I am not leaving you alone. I never will. Whether you like it or not. So speak up."

They were silent for a moment before Eren said anything. He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking, but he felt her eyes burning through his closed eyelids. He had to tell her something, or else she will never leave him be. He took a deep breath and told her calmly, with out any hint of sadness, "I'm fine, Mikasa... really. I just want some fresh air."

"You're lying aren't you?" She asked.

"No! I'm fine. I promise you. I'm... I'm fine!" Eren didn't notice the tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke. Mikasa smiles and gives him a hug. "Its ok. Don't cry. You're overhelmed, aren't you? About your new title...about the fact that we're finally free...I understand."

"No... no you don't... nobody will understand." Eren took her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, and listen to me closely... you...you may not understand what I'm doing... but... know that I love you. I love everyone here. You've had my back for years and... I've been ungrateful...I'm sorry. Tell Armin that I'll see him again soon... just like I will see you again soon."

Eren suddenly ran from her and Mikasa just stood there, calling for his name. She sighed for their was no use. He was always a stubborn person, always wanted to do what he wanted to do. Perhaps she didn't understand how he felt at all. Mikasa just solemnly took her candle and walked back into the room. He'll be back, she thought. He'll be back in the morning.

"Mikasa! Mikasa! Wake up, Mikasa!" Armin cried as he watched Mikasa calmly open her eyes. All she saw was Armin's happy face. "Good morning, Armin... what are you doing up?"

"What am I doing up? Don't you remember? Today is the ceremony! We were all waiting for you!"

"Oh, thats right... the ceremony." Mikasa sits up quickly so she can get ready, for all of her friends where already in uniform. Sasha stops her from looking for her clothes and hands her a bag of Mikasa's uniform. "Here you go! No need to rush!" Sasha smiles, glad to help. Mikasa grins and takes the bag, and glances at everyone. She then knew something wasn't right. "Where's Eren?" She asks them. Armin shrugs, still smiling. "I don't know- Levi probably woke him up earlier in the morning while we were sleeping."

"They are probably getting the ceremony ready. So hurry Mikasa!" Connie says as well, anxious to go. Mikasa does as they ask, and gets into her uniform.

As they all finished getting ready, everyone began to walk together to the ceremony. Mikasa stared at the floor as she walked, feeling nervous. Armin knew something was wrong and asked her, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"It...It just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?" Armin was puzzled.

"Everything." Mikasa replies. Armin suddenly chuckles and puts his arm around her. "Maybe your just excited for Eren, and you don't know how to feel. I get it. Personally, I can't believe that this is happening."

Mikasa just looks at him with a worried face, a face that made Armin frown. He didn't like it at all. He didn't say anything else to her.

The group had stopped when Hanji had found them. "Guys! There you are! Where is Eren? We need him for the ceremony!"

"What? I thought you had him with you," Jean says.

"I thought you had him with you!"

"So, you're telling me that Eren is missing?!" Connie adds, not amused. "This isn't like him," Armin said. "Why would he be missing?"

"Eren has been acting strange..." Mikasa admitted painfully. "Last night was the last time I saw him." Mikasa thought about last night carfully to tell them what he said. As she explained, she gasped immediately. She understood now. She knows now of what his intentions are. And Mikasa felt horrible that she let him go. "We have to find him! Now!" She demanded.

They looked everywhere for Eren. All over the building, the town, and even outside the wall to make sure. He wasn't to be found. "Damn it, where could he be?!" Armin said, as he met up with the others again. "What's the last place we haven't checked yet?"

"Well, there is a basement at Headquarters. We can go see there! Come on, follow me." Hanji said, and went with everyone to the basement at the HQ. Mikasa was the first to get there and twisted the knob, yet it was locked. She banged on the door. "Eren! We know you're in there! Open the door now!"

"Mikasa," Eren called, knowing that everyone found him. "You've found me..."

"Yes! Yes we did!" Mikasa yelled, although happy to hear his voice. "What the hell are you doing in there? We need you for the ceremony!"

"No you don't... nobody needs me. Not anymore."

"Eren!" Armin yelled and hit the door himself. "Of course we need you! You're our best friend! We are nothing with out you."

Eren smiled at the sound of them. "Don't you all understand? There's no use for me anymore. I was useful before... but now, everyone is safe. Mother is satisfied with what I've done...she's going to be so happy to see me."

Mikasa began to tear up. "Eren, listen to me! Just because the titans are now gone, that doesn't mean you are useless to the world! You are humanity's most prized possession! What will everyone do with out you? Huh? What will your childhood friends do with out you?! You're my only family left to me... why are you just going to leave me alone here?!" Mikasa starts to cry, falling to her knees.

"Didn't you want to see the world outside the walls? You were the one who hated being caged up here!" Armin adds on, hitting the door. "You said you wanted to see the world. We were going to live that dream one day as kids. You killed every last one of them. And now that we are free, we could go and explore. Just like you wanted! Doesn't that make you happy? Curious? Anything?! Please Eren... you're my best friend! We've been through so much, and you've done so much... you can't just end everything we had together!" Armin wanted an answer, any answer, but there was just silence.

Eren sat in a chair, staring at the mirror in front of him. He heard everything his friends told him. Yet he did nothing but smile with tears in his eyes and quietly said to himself for the last time, "Every last one of them..."

"Alright I've had enough of this!" Jean said as he pushed through the group. He kicked the door and eventually broke it open. When he did he stopped dead in his tracks. Mikasa and Armin first swarmed in, only to see Eren's body on the floor. Mikasa screamed and looked at him to see if he was alive, but he wasn't at all. The knife he had in his hand was covered in his own blood. Mikasa shook her head and cried heavily, holding Eren's body. Armin fell to his knees and looked traumatized. "No...this can't be happening... he's alive! He's alive!" He yelled, holding his head. Soon he broke down as well, and everyone behind them watched in horror. They were too late.

The ceremony was now cancelled after Hanji told Levi the tragic news. But at the funeral Levi gave Eren the title he deserved anyway. "Just because he ended his life," Levi told her. "Doesn't mean that he shouldn't be treated as a hero." Hanji was suprised at what he said, but he was right. Eren was a hero. A hero who fought for what was right, who protected humanity, and saved it. Because all he really wanted was the titans to be rid of, so that no more death tolls can be raised. He, along with the help of his friends, reached their goals. He knew that he will be in peace knowing that everyone- including the ones he loves- will live a free, peaceful, and wonderful life.


End file.
